


Masterpiece

by chuuvesbiantheworld



Series: HyunLia dumps [2]
Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuvesbiantheworld/pseuds/chuuvesbiantheworld
Summary: Prompt #2: Hyunlia but it’s a dog cafe worker Hyunjin and artist Lia
Series: HyunLia dumps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613716
Kudos: 34





	Masterpiece

Hyunjin never thought her day would get any worse. First she woke up pretty late, missing the bus to work in the process. And by the time she did get to work, her boss not only scolded her but made sure to give her a bit of hell during her shift. And now adding to that, suddenly a pretty girl came in and Hyunjin did the most foolish thing known to humanity. She barked.

Anybody would probably think,  _ “Okay, at least she didn’t bark while the girl was talking to her.” _ You are very much wrong! Hyunjin ran to the back side of the cafe and crouched in the corner, covering her red face. She felt humiliated.

“Why did you do that, you dumb-face.” She muttered to herself then knocked her temple in frustration.

“Um, what the hell happened?”

Hyunjin looked up and saw her best friend and co-worker, Ryujin, looking at her concerned but also like she’s the biggest dumbass in the world.

Hyunjin let out the heaviest sigh she could muster then covered her face again. “Oh my god, Ryujin. I don’t know what came over me!”

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and moved to crouch next to Hyunjin. “Not going to lie, that shit was fucking hilarious though!” She let out a small chuckle but Hyunjin only glared at her which caused her to shrug.

So here’s what happened. Hyunjin was just minding her own business, grooming one of the dogs while another dog was trying to hump her leg. She’s not really surprised by that anymore, she had to learn to ignore it.

“Dunno why you keep trying to hump my leg when there are other fine ladies in front of you.” She said to the dog in a sing-a-song tone while she fixes the cute bow on the pomeranian’s head.

“I’m pretty sure he thinks you’re a fine lady as well.” Someone said so casually behind her which caused Hyunjin to turn around in surprise. She was suddenly frozen on the spot because  _ my god, who is this beautiful lady in front of me?! _

There in all her glory, stood a girl about her height and in a cute off-white short sundress with her long hair flowing down. Her eye smile looks like it could cure every disease on this planet. And have you ever had the feeling of looking at someone and asking yourself “God why?!” Because they’re that attractive and you know you’re fucked? Yeah, Hyunjin is feeling that right now.

The girl tilts her head to the side as she obviously checks Hyunjin out and slowly walks closer to her. “I think I just found my art.” She said off-handedly.

“H-Huh what?” Hyunjin stuttered out, her hands starting to sweat from the attention.

The girl suddenly offered her hand with that megawatt smile of hers and said, “Hi, I’m Lia. I’ve been stuck in an art rut for the last couple of weeks and thought ‘Hey! Maybe a new change of scenery could help you out!’ And so here I am in a dog cafe, supposedly to draw cute dogs but instead I found a  _ masterpiece _ .”

Hyunjin didn’t know what to do with herself right then and the only thing she could think of was to  _ bark _ out of stress. Both girls stood there shocked and when Hyunjin realized what she had done, she bolted out of there and to the back room.

Ryujin was wheezing with laughter once she finally knew the details of the story. She clutched the side of her belly and slapped the tiled floor as she tries to regain her breathing while Hyunjin only stares at her with an unamused look.

“I knew you were this dumb but holy fuck, Kim! That just outsold every dumb thing you’ve done in your life!” Ryujin managed to let out which caused her to get shoved by Hyunjin.

“Fuck you, Shin!” She grumbles out then pulls up her knees to her chest.

Once Ryujin finally settled down, wiping a few tears from her face, she sat back next to her friend then patted her knee with a sigh. “If it makes you feel any better, that girl was wondering if you were okay the moment you ran.”

Hyunjin side-eyed her friend then pouts as she rests her chin on top of her knee. “Maybe it does a little, but I’m sure she left immediately after that…”

Ryujin just gave her an amused look before patting her knee once again then getting up. “Yeah, bet she did. Now get up before the boss gets on your ass again.”

“Can’t you just cover for me?” Hyunjin whines, not wanting to leave her hiding spot just yet.

“Nope!” were Ryujin’s last words before leaving to go back to the front.

Hyunjin only sighs then forces herself to get up and dusts her jeans before following after Ryujin. Once she was about to pass the counter where Ryujin is at, her friend gave her a secretive smile and whispers, “Don’t bark.”

Hyunjin only looks at her confused before suddenly being confronted by the same girl she ran away from earlier.

“Oh my god, there you are! Are you okay?” she asks, looking concerned then rolled her eyes at herself before saying, “So, I know I can be a little bold sometimes! But I didn’t mean to come onto you so strongly like that!” Lia suddenly looked nervous and shy. “My presence could be a little overbearing you could say…”

The sight of her caused Hyunjin’s heart to swell and her last words finally registered to her mind that she protested loudly. “No!”

Lia’s eyes widen at the outburst and Hyunjin coughed into her hand, feeling quite ashamed of herself once again but she shook her head as she gathers herself before saying quietly, “I-I don’t think your presence is overbearing… I was just… surprised earlier.” Hyunjin was wringing her hands at this point.  _ “Why is my communication skills so off today?!” _ She screams into her head but stops when Lia suddenly laughs then smiles brightly at her. Did she already mention her smile could cure diseases?

“Well, I would like to apologize for earlier. Is there any way I could make it up to you?” Lia asks genuinely.

Hyunjin could only blink at her. “Wait, but I don’t understand why  _ you _ should be apologizing?” She looks at her feeling very confused. “If anything, it should be me?? I  _ barked _ ??”

Now it was Lia’s turn to look at her confused, tilting her head to the side. “You want to apologize for  _ barking _ ?”

Hyunjin blushed furiously, looking away. “W-Well, yeah. Didn’t you think it was weird?”

Lia controlled her own giggles as she watches the other girl. “Well to be honest, that was so out of the blue but that was also  _ cute _ .” She said with such twinkle in her eyes.

Hyunjin just laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. “Oh.” She didn’t know what to say next until she remembered Lia’s words from earlier. “I’m sorry for not being the perfect  _ masterpiece _ you expected.”

Lia looks amused then placing her hands behind herself as she leans forward as if to tell Hyunjin a secret. “Who ever said masterpieces should be perfect?” She bites her lip when she sees Hyunjin blushing again and internally screams.

“So about that date.” She says casually and tries to maintain her facade while Hyunjin starts looking panicked again.

“Date? What date?” Hyunjin’s voice is almost raised from panic. She could feel herself barking again out of stress but she did her best to control it.

“To make it up to you, silly.” Lia says as she slaps Hyunjin’s arm with a giggle but stops when she felt how firm her arm was. “Whoa, you look like you work out.” She looks at Hyunjin’s biceps in surprise before smirking. “Totally my type.”

“E-Excuse me??” Hyunjin almost chokes out.

“Totes kidding!” Lia let out a forced laugh and holding out a peace sign.

Hyunjin just stares at her in surprise then notices Ryujin from her peripheral vision giving her the  _ “Get your damn girl before someone else will!” _ . Don’t ask Hyunjin how she knew that, she just did. They’re best friends obviously.

She tried to collect herself once more before turning to look at Lia again, who by the way is mentally scolding herself. “So about that date?”

“Wait, really?” Lia’s eyes widen from surprise. “Ha ha! I mean, that date! Yes!” She totally did not laugh out of nervousness.

Now it was Hyunjin’s turn to look amused at the other girl. “Are you free on Saturday?”

“Definitely! 100%!” Lia says excitedly, almost bouncing on her toes.

“Then you should  _ totes _ give me your number.” Hyunjin says with a smirk but internally groaning at her choice of words. She even heard Ryujin groaning somewhere on the side but she didn’t pay no mind to it.

Lia just giggles and holds her hand out while Hyunjin hands over her phone. Once her number was saved, she returned it back with a sly smile. “You better not forget to text me the details soon, miss  _ fine lady _ .” She says with a wink.

Hyunjin, being a dumbass she was did some weird finger gun thing but immediately stopped herself from further embarrassment. Lia let out a genuine laugh before turning to take her leave, but not before waving at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin waved back until Lia was out the door then she felt Ryujin placing her forearm on her shoulder as she leans onto her and looking where Lia left to and sighs. “I guess you found your perfect match, because y’all are both weird.” Hyunjin punched her on the side out of annoyance causing the other girl to groan in pain as she clutches her side but Hyunjin didn’t care. She felt elated!

So maybe this day wasn’t really as bad as she initially thought.

**_End_ **


End file.
